Menunggumu
by AtarashiNaoki
Summary: Menunggu tak selamanya menyakitkan ada yang kita tunggu akhirnya kembali dan ada juga yang berakhiran tragis. Namun, bagaimana rasanya saat apa yang kita tunggu yang di sebabkan oleh kita sendiri akhirnya bisa kembali, senang sekali rasanya bukan? Begitulah yang di rasakan oleh keluarga kecil Boboiboy ini/badsummary, pokoknya gitulah intinya. serius ga pandai buat summary


_Menunggumu_

 _by AtarashiNaoki_

 _Disclaime: Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta_

 _Warn: OOC, typo(s), dan kawan-kawan_

 _Genre's: Family, Drama_

 _Nao ga mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan ini, ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata, bukan menguntungkan pihak penulis. Jika tak suka dengan cerita ini, silahkan ketik tombol back, Terima kasih._

 _Happy reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang berdominan putih. Tirai, dinding serta ranjang yang serupa. Namun, di atas ranjang tersebut bukanlah hanya selimut yang ada melainkan seorang pemuda berumur tiga belas tahun terbaring dengan damai dengan beberapa alat bantu di tubuhnya.

Dan, bukan hanya orang itu yang berada di sana, seseorang yang memakai jaket tanpa lengan bernuansa hitam-merah tengah berdiri di samping kiri seseorang yang sedang tertidur damai itu.

"Hei, apa kabarmu?" ucap pemuda itu, namun tak ada sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kamu pasti masih marah bukan denganku? Wajar kamu marah denganku, itu, 'kan kesalahanku juga." entah itu kata penyesalan atau kata kesalahan diri, pemuda itu berucap dengan lirih sambil mengusap kepala pemuda yang terbaring itu dengan kaku.

"Hei, aku membelikan coklat untukmu. Ayo bangun, kau tak sadar Gempa sedang menunggumu bangun?"

"Hei, apa perlu aku banting agar kamu bangun lagi?"

Miris, sakit, menyesal, luka, semuanya bercampur aduk di hati pemuda yang masih setia berbicara sendiri itu. Ia tau, seberapa banyak pun ia berbicara pasti tak akan di jawab oleh pemuda yang masih setia menutup matanya rapat rapat itu.

Tanpa di sadari pemuda itu, seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu dimana dua pemuda yang memiliki paras yang sama itu dengan perlahan agar tak menganggu kegiatan-yang mungkin hanya di lakukan oleh satu orang-mereka itu.

"Dimana senyummu yang memuakkan itu hah, dimana sekarang? Biar aku yang mencarinya."

Sakit, hati wanita paruh baya itu sangat sakit melihat anak sulung atau bisa lebih di bilang anak kembar pertamanya itu terlihat seperti orang gila.

Sedih rasanya mengingat sifat sang anak yang _temprament_ itu menjadi sosok yang rapuh di hadapan seseorang yang merupakan anak kembarnya yang kedua.

"Halilintar..," panggil sang ibu dengan nada yang lirih. Namun diabaikan oleh anaknya yang bernama Halilintar itu.

Halilintar masih dengan setia mengusap kepala sang adik dengan kaku namun penuh kasih sayang yang selama ini tak pernah ia lakukan ketika adiknya belum mengalami hal naas ini.

"Hei, bangunlah! Gempa mengkhawatirkanmu, dia selalu melamun dan menyebut namamu terus- terusan." seandainya waktu bisa di putar balik, ingin rasanya Halilintar pergi ke masa dimana ia yang menyebabkan adik pertamanya ini tak sadarkan diri selama ini.

Wanita paruh baya itu yang merasa terabaikan oleh sang anak tetap bersikukuh untuk membujuk anaknya agar anaknya itu tak terlalu jatuh kedalam suasana kesedihan.

"Halilintar... Biarkan Taufan beristirahat dulu, sebaiknya kamu juga istirahat. Kamu, 'kan baru pulang dari sekolah." lagi, sang anak mengabaikannya lagi. Namun sang wanita itu tak akan menyerah.

"Ibu.." akhirnya, sang anak sulung memanggil ibunya walau dengan suara yang sangat.. Lirih.

Sang ibu hanya terdiam, ia tahu anaknya itu belum selesai berbicara, dan ia tersenyum melihat sang anak akhirnya menatap dirinya.

"Sepertinya... Taufan masih marah padaku.. Taufan bahkan tak mau bangun saat aku datang kemari, bu."

Hening menghiasi, ibunya kini berpindah dari pintu ke sisi sang anak kedua yang berlawanan arah dari anak sulungnya itu.

"Taufan tak akan pernah marah, kamu ingat bukan saat dia membangunkanmu tapi kamu malah membuatnya merintih kesakitan karena kuncianmu pada tangannya?

"Bahkan dia tetap tersenyum dan masih menjahilimu seberapa banyak dia mengalami kekerasan fisik darimu."

Halilintar hanya diam, ia tahu semua apa yang di katakan ibunya itu benar adanya. Tapi, jika di bandingkan dengan ini, ia sangat sangat menyesal sekali telah membuat suatu kesalahan yang amat sangat besar.

Bisakah Halilintar kini menganggap dirinya seorang kakak yang tak berguna? Bisakah Halilintar kini menganggap semua yang terjadi di sebabkan olehnya?

Halilintar yakin, semua yang menimpa adik pertamanya ini memang murni di sebabkan olehnya, Halilintar tak kuat bila melihat senyum ceria itu lagi jika sang adik terbangun setelah sekian lama ini.

"Kamu tak perlu merasa bersalah, ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan agar ikatan persaudaraan kamu, Taufan dan Gempa makin erat."

"Erat? Bisakah kejadian ini dikatakan untuk mempererat persaudaraan? Ini bahkan bisa di katakan memperburuk ikatan persaudaraan!"

Bisa di lihat kini mata Halilintar berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, ibunya hanya tersenyum sedih melihat anak pertamanya ini yang memang memiliki sifat yang selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri apabila salah satu dari adiknya mendapati luka atau sakit.

"Aku tahu, ini hukuman untukku karena aku selalu menyakiti Taufan yang sering sekali membuatku marah padanya. Aku sangat tahu Taufan pasti sangat sangat marah dan tak ingin menemuiku lagi, makanya dia tak kunjung bangun."

Bisakah ibu dari 3 anak kembar ini marah? Tentu saja tidak, sekesal apapun seorang ibu pada anaknya tak akan mungkin seorang ibu mau marah pada anaknya itu.

"Halilintar... Dengar, nak. Taufan sangat menyayangimu walaupun kamu selalu membuat Taufan mendapatkan serangan fisik. Tapi, kamu tahu kan Taufan itu bagaimana? Dan untuk kasus Taufan yang tak kunjung bangun dari komanya ini, dia tak siap untuk melihat kesedihan kakaknya maka--"

"Tak sanggup melihat kesedihan kakaknya? Justru disaat inilah aku sedih karenanya yang tak kunjung bangun!" dan air mata Halilintar tak bisa di bendung lagi, ibu dari 3 anak itu hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ibu mungkin tahu, jika kamu bersedih untuk dia. Bisa jadi Taufan tak ingin bangun, Taufan ingin bangun jika kakak dan adiknya itu bahagia." sang ibu tersenyum sambil memegang tangan kanan sang putra kedua yang semakin memucat itu.

Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tahu adiknya ini kuat. Tapi seberapa kuat ia menahan air matanya itu ketika ia bertemu dengan wajah pucat adiknya ini, entah kenapa air matanya tak dapat lagi di tahan.

"Taufan... Aku menunggumu bangun untuk saat ini, tidurlah dulu baru kamu bisa melihat wajah bahagiaku jika kamu terbangun."

Sang ibu akhirnya tersenyum senang mendapati putra pertamanya ini akhirnya menyerah untuk melakukan aksi 'menyalahkan diri sediri' itu.

o0o

Di tengah jalan, seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata yang beririskan emas itu berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, sekosong kaleng bekas minuman orang.

Senyum lembut dan cerah tak pernah lagi terlihat semenjak kejadian kakak keduanya itu mengalami kecelakaan, ia enggan menampakkan wajah yang selalu lembut itu pada orang di saat kakaknya terbaring di rumah sakit yang sedang mengalami koma.

Dan di saat ia melihat sebuah toko yang menjual alat olahraga seperti sepeda, bola basket dan lain-lain. Matanya seolah hanya fokus pada sebuah benda yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia rindukan. Dimana sang kakak selalu bermain dengan benda tersebut, iya dan benda itu adalah sebuah papan panjang yang bernama _skateboard_.

Lama ia memperhatikan benda itu, kepalanya mendadak pusing mengingat dimana sang kakak yang sangat usil nan jahil itu tertawa bahagia sambil bermain diatas _skateboard_ kesayangannya yang diberi nama _hoverboard_ itu.

" _Gempa! Lihat ini! Aku bisa memainkan benda ini! Apa namanya? Seketebord?"_

 _"Skateboard kak Taufan, bukan seketebord. Dan darimana datangnya kata itu?"_

 _"Hehehe itu lah namanya yang penting hampir mendekati."_

 _"Hampir mendekati dari Hongkong, itu malah jauh dari kata yang sebenarnya."_

 _"Kak Hali jangan marah begitu dong, nanti cepat tua loh hahaha."_

 _"Berisik!"_

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalu dimana sang kakak yang baru pertama kali pandai memainkan skateboard itu dan terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara kakak-kakaknya.

Bolehkan kali ini dia berharap? Bolehkan kali ini dia ingin melawan takdir yang telah di rencanakan oleh-Nya itu? Itu mustahil, tapi bagaimanapun. Dia tak sanggup lagi jika harus menunggu, ia capek menunggu. Kapan kakak keduanya itu bangun? Ayolah, itu tak lucu bukan?

Masih dengan wajah yang sendu ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan toko yang sempat ia lirik tadi dan membuatnya berhenti, ia berjalan, terus berjalan membiarkan kakinya membawa dirinya ke suatu tempat, dimana sang kakak sedang terbaring damai disana. Ya, di rumah sakit.

o0o

Kali ini, bisakah dia mengutuk dirinya yang lemah ini? Bisakah dia menganggap dirinya itu sangat sangat lemah diantara kakak dan adiknya ini?

Ia seolah lemah, tak patut menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang yang patut di contoh oleh adik satu satunya itu.

Ia bahkan tak tahu, apa yang menyebabkan dirinya masih tak sadarkan diri ini, ia bahkan merasa bodoh kenapa ia masih saja tak sadarkan diri saat melihat kakak dan adiknya ini menangisi dirinya.

"Kak Hali... Gempa... Maafkan aku, aku ini lemah... Harusnya... Harusnya... Harusnya aku telah sadar dari jauh jauh hari dimana aku hanya mengalami pendarahan itu."

Kalau boleh jujur, bisakah ia menghempaskan dirinya ketanah lalu mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup? Mustahil. Kini ia bahkan belum berada di raganya, saat hendak kedalam raganya entah kenapa ia merasa... Begitu berat.

Ia tahu kejahilannya kini sangat tak lucu, ia tahu kakak dan adiknya ini menantikannya untuk bangun, tapi entah kenapa perasaan terluka di hatinya melihat kakak dan adiknya itu menangis membuatnya berat kembali memasuki raganya yang dengan senang hati menerima jiwanya.

"Kak Hali, Gempa... Aku ingin memeluk kalian, tapi jangan menangis begini... Aku menjadi tak tega jika ingin memeluk kalian jika kalian menangis terus terusan." Ingin rasanya ia kembali sadar dan memeluk kedua saudara kembarnya itu tapi, semuanya sirna jika mereka tak berhenti menangis untuk dirinya.

Bodoh bukan, ia ingin sadar tapi ia ingin saudaranya itu tersenyum. Yang benar saja, orang mana yang akan tersenyum salah satu dari orang yang ia sayangi mengalami kecelakaan pasti tak ada, 'kan?

Kembar tengah itu merasa dirinya tak mungkin bisa mengisi hati mereka untuk saat ini, ia menyesal kenapa ia begitu lemah saat ini, apa karena air mata itu? Oh ayolah, harusnya kau senang karena mereka menangisimu dan menantikan dirimu sadar. Jujur, seseorang pasti tak akan rela mengeluarkan air matanya untuk hal yang tak penting, tapi justru akan berbanding terbalik dengan ini, ini keluarganya, saudaranya, darah dagingnya tak mungkin, 'kan ia tak menangis?

"Kuharap, semuanya akan baik baik saja... Kak Hali, Gempa. Tenang saja, kita pasti akan seperti dulu lagi!" nah, itulah yang seharusnya yang di lakukan. Tekad yang kuat akan membuahkan hasil yang sangat di harapkan, tapi jika tekadmu tak kuat, percayalah semua itu pasti akan musnah.

o0o

Sudah 2 bulan pemuda kembar tengah-yang di ketahui namanya Taufan-ini tetap tak sadarkan diri, keluarganya kini mengelilingi tubuh yang masih sangat-sangat setia terbaring dengan damainya di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Suara _detector_ pendeteksi jantung masih berbunyi yang menandakan detak jantung seorang Taufan masih bekerja, nafasnya juga teratur layaknya ia sedang tidur biasa.

Seorang pemuda yang bernuansa hitam-merah itu mengenggam tangan kanan sang adik yang masih terlihat pucat itu di ikuti oleh sang bungsu, ia mengenggam tangan sang kakak yang sebelah kiri.

"Hei, sampai kapan kamu akan tidur seperti tuan putri, hah? Apa kamu tak merasa kasihan pada ayah, ibu dan Gempa menunggumu untuk bangun? Apa kamu masih marah padaku? Marahlah! Tapi jangan seperti ini... Ingatlah ayah, ibu dan Gempa." perkataan Halilintar itu membuat orang yang mendengar di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, namun mereka tahu, Halilintar sangat menantikan adiknya itu bangun.

Seolah-olah menjawab, tangan kanan yang di genggam oleh Halilintar bergerak sangat pelan. Halilintar yang merasa ada sedikit gerakan dari jari-jari kanan sang adik yang di genggamnya itu tampak terkejut dan kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benar Taufan! Bangunlah! Aku tahu kamu pasti sedang ingin bangun, bukan?" ucapan Halilintar sontak membuat ketiga orang yang berada di sana menatap Taufan dengan pandang berharap, sangat sangat harap seolah mereka dapat jackpot yang sangat berharga.

Mata yang sudah 2 bulan itu tertutup, kini perlahan membuka sangat perlahan agar pupil matanya itu tak terasa terbakar akibat cahaya lampu. Tiga orang yang berada disana memperlihatkan wajah bahagia mereka, sangat-sangat bersyukur bahwa penantian mereka itu tak sia-sia.

Mata itu telah menunjukkan netra biru tua yang mendominasi sang anak kembar tengah itu, dengan perlahan ia melihat ke sebelah kanan dan ia melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum tipis akan sarat kebahagiaan.

"K-kak... Hali..." ucapan lirih itu sangat menyentuh hati, Halilintar ingin rasanya menangis terharu dan menangis sedih. Namun dia mengusir itu semua, kini Taufan telah benar-benar bangun!

Kepala yang masih kaku itu menatap ke sebelah kiri, dimana sang adik tersenyum sangat lembut kepadanya seperti hari-hari biasa ia memberikannya pada sang kakak keduanya ini.

"Ge-gempa..." serak, namun sarat akan kebahagiaannya untuk bangun telah terpenuhi.

Kemudian kepala itu menatap dimana seseorang yang telah melahirkannya bersama dengan saudara-saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ayah... Ibu..." kedua orang paruh baya yang di panggil ayah ibu itu sontak tak bisa menahan air mata kebahagiannya. Sang ibu menangis dengan bahagianya dan sang ayah menenangkan sang istri, namun wajahnya terpampang jelas bahwa ia sangat senang.

"Kak Taufan... Kali ini kejahilan kak Taufan tak lucu! Aku tahu kak Taufan pasti senang bukan melihat kami menangis untuk dirimu?!" Taufan yang mendengar perkataan adiknya itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ma-maafkan... Aku Gempa... Aku tak bermak.. Sud membuat... Kalian menangis... Hanya saja... Aku tak mampu... Membuka mata..." sangat lirih karena efek kelamaan tertidur.

"Sudahlah yang penting kamu telah sadar dan bisa menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa saat sembuh nanti, kami bahagia karena kamu mau kembali pada kami." Halilintar kini tersenyum lembut pada Taufan, itu untuk pertama kalinya Taufan mendapat senyuman lembut dari sang kakak.

"Ternyata... Kak Hali bisa tersenyum?" ingin rasanya ia tertawa puas tapi apalah daya ia masih lemah akibat terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri.

Halilintar yang mendengarnya tampak ingin emosi, namun itu di tahannya karena, ia tak mampu untuk memelintir tangan adiknya itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Di saat kamu telah sadar begini, kamu masih saja menyebalkan."

Taufan hanya tersenyum, jika bukan dia yang menjahili kakak dan adiknya, siapa lagi? Lagian, saat ia tak sadarkan diri itu Halilintar tampak kesepian, bukan? Ingin rasanya Taufan tak akan mau mengalami koma lagi, cukup hari yang lalu dia mengalami koma hari-hari besok ia tak akan mau.

Dan di ruangan itu hanya ada gelak tawa yang berasal dari keluarga kecil di dalam ruang rumah sakit itu yang berawal dari sang kembar tengah sibuk menggoda kakaknya walaupun kakaknya itu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melancarkan pukulan cinta antara kakak dan adik itu.

Ia tahu, tak ada lagi kebahagiaan selain keluarga, keluarga sangat indah, asri dan di sanalah kebahagiaan dimulai dari awal kita lahir. Jangannya lahir, saat di janin saja kita sudah bahagia. Walaupun kembar namun beda sifat, percayalah kasih sayang, cinta dan saling menyayangi lebih utama daripada sifat yang kita dambakan ini.

End

A/N: _Wohoho hallo saya newbie disini dan baru kali ini membuat fanfic tentang fandom Boboiboy. gimana? Hancur kan? Udah jujur aja lagi masa percobaan ini mah._

 _Dan terima kasih ya udah mau nyempatin diri untuk baca fanfic gaje ini. Oh iya nama saya Atarashi Naoki, boleh di panggil Nao atau Naoki asalkan jangan Joko itu nama tetangga Nao/ditendangpakJoko._

 _Okee sekali lagi terima kasih ya mau membaca fanfic gaje ini sayang kalian jika ada yang mereview maupun mengomentnya terima kasih banyak yah.jumpa lagi di fanfic selanjutnya jika ada ide yah/plak._

 _Salam hangat_

 _Atarashi Naoki_


End file.
